Inconnu
by Lily Halloween
Summary: Fic écrite par ma sœur : Momiji, sa lubie du moment, une idée saugrenue, une envie soudaine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**** Blop**

_« Non, tu ne te doucheras pas. Pas ce soir, il est trop tôt. Je sais, tu es fatigué, tu es blessé, tu te sens mal et en plus, tu sens mauvais mais c'est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas encore. C'est comme ça, ne te plains pas, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. » _

Mon dieu qu'il est ridicule ce rêve ! Drago n'avait jamais fait de rêve aussi ridicule. Vraiment, qui aurait pu empêcher Drago Malefoy, seul héritier des Malefoy de prendre une « douche ». S'il n'était pas un Malefoy il aurait rit. Mais voila, il était un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne rient pas.

Un soupir d'exaspération sorti de la bouche d'un jeune homme crasseux et couvert de bleus. Oui, Dudly-chou c'était encore amusé avec lui et il était couvert de plaies. En plus, l'oncle Vernon avait encore séquestré la salle de bains. Ça lui prenait de temps en temps, il passait un temps fou dans le bain avec la tante Pétunia et on l'est entendaient glousser pendant des heures. Rien qu'à penser à ça, Harry se sentait nauséeux. Mais en ce moment, boueux et couché dans le jardin, Harry rigolait. L'oncle Vernon avait encore pris du poids, ils ne rentraient plus tout le deux dedans, la baignoire pleine d'eau avait débordées. L'image de l'oncle Vernon furieux et de tante Pétunia honteuse sortir de la maison pour faire sécher les meubles humides, les tapis, les vêtements mouillés, en serviette de bain dans le jardin faisait mourir de rire Harry, cachait dans les buissons au fond du dit jardin. Il avait bien envie de faire une petite blague à cette famille…

Rien que pour se venger de son rêve, Drago prit une douche, une douche qui dura au moins 30 minutes (un exploit pour lui). Drago ne se souciait vraiment pas des problèmes écologiques dont souffrait la planète. Et tiens, pour couronner le tout, il avait allumé le chauffage à fond avec les fenêtres ouvertes. Une idée saugrenue, pas si saugrenue pour lui. Il avait en effet découvert que la vapeur faisait frisés ses magnifiques cheveux, elle n'avait vraiment aucune gène cette vapeur ! Honteux. C'est alors un Drago brillant et propres qui sortie de sa chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner avec ses parents en ce chaleureux jour d'été.

Après avoir pris quelques clichés de son oncle et sa tante en petites tenues dans leur jardin avec leurs meubles, Harry parti prendre une douche dans la salle de bains fraichement sécher. Après une courte douche, un sourire diabolique apparu sur ces lèvres. Harry remplit la baignoire d'eau et soudain, certainement très fière de lui, il plongea dans la baignoire qui se déversa dans la salle de bain et sous la porte coulant le long de l'escalier jusqu'au rez de chaussés. Harry s'habilla vite, pris son appareil photo et en filant comme un voleur hurla « Tante Pétunia, je t'aide à faire le ménage ! ». C'est un Harry brillant et propre qui s'enfuit de chez les Dursley en imaginant la surprise de sa tante quand elle découvrirait la pagaille, en ce chaleureux jour d'été.

Ainsi commencer les vacances d'été pour Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Jeune homme encore inconnu l'un pour l'autre alors âgés de 17 ans.


	2. Boulette

Info : Mon histoire, celle qui s'appelle Inconnu, je voulais juste prévenir que c'était ma première histoire et que j'y vais au free style xD ça sera surement pas structuré et je sais même pas ou elle mène mais j'écris et on verra.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Boulette**

Point de vue - Drago

Contrairement à ce que le monde sorcier et moldu pouvait penser, les ainés Malefoy étaient tolérants, très tolérants et même trop tolérants au goût de Drago. Non mais franchement, comment est-ce possible qu'un Malefoy n'est pas le droit de sourire en public mais côtoie des moldus ? Des êtres infâmes sans magie ! C'était ridicule. En plus, ils avaient le culot d'infliger cette présence … Tout à fait odieuse dés le matin. Ses parents n'avaient pas trouvés de meilleure idée que d'abriter une étudiante moldu étrangère chez eux pendant 1 semaine. Déjà 3 jours qu'elle était la et Drago l'évitait plus que possible. Cette fille était un vrai pot de glu. 'Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible mais quand même, une moldu'. Drago en aurait grimacé, mais il était un Malefoy.

Drago avait connu des temps meilleurs, des temps où moldus et sorciers ne se fréquentaient pas. Mais voila, tout avait changé depuis le jour où cet ignoble Lutherking avait pris la tête d'une « révolution pacifiste » pour aider à l'entente entre sorciers et moldus. Ce type, Drago l'aurait tué ! Au moins avant, ces parents n'invitaient pas de moldus chez eux, ils se contentaient de leurs apprendre des choses. Ah oui ! Les parents de Drago étaient devenus professeurs, pour des moldus. C'est vraiment ridicule ! Drago s'était promis que lorsqu'il prendrait la tête de l'entreprise familiale et du manoir, il ne laisserait jamais, au grand Jamais, entrer un moldu dans ce manoir ! Foi malefoyenne.

Drago s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, en face de son père, le plus loin possible du pot de glue qui en ce moment, bavait dans son assiette avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles envers Drago. 'Vraiment très élégant'_. _Cette fille est vraiment désespérante, aucune bonne manière, typique des moldus. Je crois que le pot de glue avait dit un vague bonjour à Drago mais il s'en moquait comme de son premier gallion. Il prit rapidement, son petit déjeuner, des nouvelles de sa mère, des nouvelles du pays par le journal que son père lisait. 'Rien d'intéressant, des moldus de moins dans le monde grâce a un crash routier'_. _Après avoir pris congé, Drago parti dans le bureau afin d'écrire une lettre à Blaise afin de s'enfuir de ce manoir infecté de moldu.

_Cher__ Blaise,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je crois que ce début de vacance ne peut être pire pour moi. Sait-tu que mes parents ont eu la merveilleuse idée d'accueillir une moldue au manoir ? Tu imagine ! Je serais tenté de t'écrire quelque chose comme « la loose » cependant mon éducation ne me le permet point._

_Afin de m'échapper de ce manoir hanté par une moldue bavante d'amour pour moi, quelque chose de logique étant donné mon charisme et ma beauté, mais de tout à fait écœurant, je te demande de m'accueillir chez toi. _

_Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer cependant, je vis l'enfer ici et quelques heures en ta présence me __ferraient le plus grand bien. _

_En attendant ta réponse avec impatiente, amicalement._

_Drago._


	3. Oups

**Chapitre 2 : Oups …**

Point de vue Harry.

Il était 10h06 exactement à la montre d'Harry. L'exactitude, une philosophie de vie pour Harry (On philosophe avec n'importe quoi de nos jours). Il était donc 10h07 maintenant puisqu'Harry c'était attardé à philosopher, quand il arriva devant la petite boutique du photographe le plus antipathique qu'il n'est jamais connu. Il existait dans le centre de la ville un autre photographe, mais Harry l'aimait bien celui la, il était plutôt comique à regarder vivre.

Après quelques minutes à regarder le vieil homme dépoussiéré sa boutique, Harry entra en faisant sonner la petite cloche de la porte. Le vieux photographe releva immédiatement la tête, l'air mauvais, surement habitué à ce que des gamins entrent uniquement dans le but non lucratif de le faire pester. Quand il vit Harry, ses yeux rétrécirent encore plus ce qui lui donnait plutôt l'air comique du point de vue de celui ci.

« - Ah, encore toi ! Qu'est ce….

- Bonjour Papy ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Rayonnante ton entrée garçon –bougonna le vieux- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas accueillant, pas étonnant que jamais personne n'entre ici –dit un Harry toujours aussi souriant

- Tu es bien rentré toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus morose avec l'âge, je suis la en tant que client comme d'habitude vieil homme.

Harry déposa son appareil photo jetable et cassé sur le comptoir devant le photographe ainsi que l'argent nécessaire au développement des photos.

- Ça serait pour développer les photos de cet appareil monsieur, façon moldu bien sur, ça vous prendra combien de temps ? Vous avez rien d'autre à faire n'est ce pas ? Alors, je peux rester le temps que vous les développiez ? Dites, je peux regarder comme vous faites ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment vous faisiez. C'est intéressant comme métier photographe, dommage qu'il est plus d'avenir avec la nouvelle technologie. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Arrête de poser des questions gamin, je t'écoute pas et tu me laisse même pas le temps de répondre.

- De toute façon, vous n'en aviez pas l'intention, ça se voit au regard que vous me lancez. Harry prit un air faussement vexé face au soupir d'exaspération du vieil homme.

- Si je réponds à tes questions, tu arrêtes de parler ? Face à cette question, Harry releva la tête de l'araignée qui était en train de construire sa toile entre deux chaises et sourit de toutes ces dents

- Promis ! »

Harry suivit le vieux photographe vers l'arrière boutique et pendant toute la matinée, il suivit un cours intensif de photographie moldu et sorcière. Il apprit que le vieil homme s'appelait Henry, il apprit aussi à développer les photos (les sorcières étaient bien plus dures à développer que les moldus) et eut même l'autorisation d'en développer quelques unes. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, les deux hommes dans l'arrière boutique apprirent à se connaitre un peu et Harry cru même voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres du photographe. Ce fut le cours le plus passionnant qu'Harry pu suivre et Henry était en très bon professeur.

Harry s'amusa beaucoup avec le vieil homme même si celui-ci n'affichait pas son air le plus enjoué. Lorsque vers les coups de midi, le ventre de Harry hurla si fort qu'il en fit vibrer les meubles de la boutique, Henry se permis un vrai sourire et donner à Harry un peu d'argent pour qu'il aille acheter a manger pour tout les deux. Celui-ci revient peu de temps après et tout les deux fermèrent la boutique le temps de déjeuner.

L'après midi se déroula sans encombre pour Harry et Henry. Le vieux photographe commençait à s'habituer à la présence plutôt encombrante d'un Harry vraiment maladroit mais qui faisait du bon travail lorsqu'il ne rêvassait pas dans son coin. Sur les coups de 17h (ce n'était pas Harry qui avait regardé l'heure d'où le manque de précision), la clochette de l'entrée sonna. Le vieil homme était occupé a la réparation d'un vieil appareil photo, il lança donc à Harry « Qu'est ce que t'attend gamin ! Va t'occuper des clients au lieu de glander là » Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et la jeune cliente qui attendait pu voir un Harry tout chamboulé débarquer de l'arrière boutique.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? –Harry fit usage de son sourire Colgate pour cette occasion si spéciale. Si a l'extérieur il paraissait complètement neutre, a l'intérieure le pauvre Harry jubilait 'Wahouuu, le vieux me confie la relation clientèle !'

- Bon… Bonjour, je voudrais faire développer des photos s'il vous plait.

- Bien sur, alors … comment souhaitez vous qu'elles soient développer ? Moldues ou sorcières ?

- Moldues

- Vous pourrez revenir demain en début d'après midi pour les récupérées. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Oui, merci. Je reviendrais demain. »

La cliente sortie de la boutique et Harry entrepris d'entamé une splendide danse de la joie face a ce magnifique travail accomplie. Il n'avait pas fait attention à Henry qui le regardé adossé a la porte de l'arrière boutique alors lorsque celui-ci s'adressa a lui, il ne put retenir un sursaut qui fit rire le vieil homme.

« - Allez, au boulot gamin, je crois qu'il y a des photos à développer

- Oui patron ! Je peux vous appelez patron maintenant ? Vous inquiétez pas, je travaille en bénévolat, je ne vous réclamerez pas de salaire. Dites, je peux vous appelez patron ? Je serais votre premier employé, enfin pas vraiment employé puisque vous ne me payez pas mais …

- Appel moi comme tu veux mais laisse cette pauvre langue se reposer gamin et met toi au boulot ».

Harry entrepris le développement des photos mais bien vite, le travail devint pour lui insurmontable et il abandonna donc sa tache sous prétexte de vouloir faire le ménage dans cette vieille boutique. Il expliqua au propriétaire des lieux que s'il n'avait aucuns clients c'était à cause du manque flagrant de couleur et de propreté. Le vieux n'étant ni fou, ni dupe, se lassa bien vite des ses explications et repartie réparer l'appareil photo qu'il avait abandonné sur la table. Ce manque d'attention de Henry ne semblait pourtant pas affecter Harry qui continuer de parler tout en se balançant sur une chaise. Quand il en eu assez de se balancer, il se dit que peut être il faudrait faire le ménage dans cette boutique. Harry entrepris donc de passer un coup de balais dans la boutique puis, pris d'un élan de sadisme, il repartie vers la toile fraichement construite de l'araignée entre deux chaises et s'exécuta à la détruire petit à petit sous les yeux larmoyants de la pauvre bête.

Harry était tellement concentré sur sa tache ingrate qu'il n'entendit pas la petit cloche de l'entrée sonnait. Ce fut seulement quand la porte s'ouvrit sous un coup de pied tellement violent que la cloche tomba à terre qu'Harry sursauta et leva la tête furieux, prés à calmer les ardeurs meurtrières de l'assassin de la pauvre cloche innocente.

« - Non mais vous vous prenez pour … »

Il ne fini pourtant pas sa phrase, en effet devant lui se tenait deux personnages bien étranges.


	4. Balais, Pigeons et Froufrou

Bonjour ! =D Bon, je sais que je dois des excuses aux quelques gens qui ont la patience et le courage de me lire. Mais ! J'ai une excuse, mon génie créatif avait besoin de vacance… En effet, ce génie est parti en asile pour génie dépressif quand il s'est rendu compte que le chat s'était endormi en écoutant mon histoire que je lui lisais tranquillement. Bref, il est revenu tout neuf et donc je peux me remettre à écrire. Merci pour votre patience !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Balais, Pigeons et Froufrou**

Il ne fini pourtant pas sa phrase, en effet devant lui se tenait deux personnages bien étranges …

Harry ne resta pas bouche bée longtemps, des spécimens il en avait déjà vu un paquet, juste pour dire, il vivait avec les Dursley. Bien vite, il se reprit

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça … Murmura Harry

C'est un elfe de maison, jeune homme, répondit l'homme qui venait d'entrer

Ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais, répondit Harry en remettant la clochette en place. »

A ce moment là, Lucius Malefoy car c'était lui qui venait d'entrer, enleva de son visage son masque de bienfaisance et reprit son air typiquement Malfoyen, c'est-à-dire froid, supérieur, arrogant et dégouté envers Harry. Le jeune homme ne s'en souciait guère, à vrai dire il était repartit dans l'arrière boutique avertir Henry qu'un homme étrange déguisé en bourgeois avec une mignonne petite créature venait d'entrer dans la boutique et qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'occupe de cet homme étrange déguisé en bourgeois avec une mignonne petite créature. Ne comprenant rien à son baragouinage, Henry sortit vers la boutique.

Tout à coup, tout le corps de Harry se remplit d'un sentiment que celui ne connaissait que trop bien, la curiosité, beaucoup de curiosité. Il décida donc de coller son oreille contre la porte afin d'écouter la conversation des deux hommes.

Malgré le fait qu'il est l'oreille collé à la porte, Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi les deux hommes parlaient. « Je suis vraiment trop curieux… » Pensa Harry en ouvrant la porte de l'arrière boutique pour entrer dans le magasin.

Ce qu'il entendit est vraiment trop long à retranscrire à l'écrit d'où un bref résumé de Harry « L'homme s'appelait Lucius Malefoy, il invitait Henry au mariage de sa sœur et Henry réfléchissait à savoir si oui ou non il irait. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps puisque Malefoy prit le vieux dans ces bras avant de lui donner un numéro et une adresse pour le joindre et repartir. »

Harry s'était caché derrière le comptoir et ressorti en sautant vers le photographe pour lui poser plus de questions. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de poser une quelconque question parce qu'Henry éclata en sanglot et s'affala sur une des chaises présentes. Sur le coup, Harry ne su pas quoi faire, puis il s'accroupit en face du vieil homme et lui tendit une barre en chocolat qu'il avait dans sa poche. « - Tiens le vieux, mange du chocolat ça fait du bien pour ce que t'as ». Henry prit la barre avec un petit sourire noyé dans les larmes puis dit à Harry « On se voit demain gamin, je ferme la boutique. ». Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, ainsi il se releva, pris ses photos et sortis en silence.

Lorsqu'il regarda à travers la porte afin d'observer une dernière fois le photographe anéantie, il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé. Une exclamation de surprise sortie de sa bouche lorsqu'il lut sur la porte de la boutique –Photographe professionnel, Henry Malefoy- Ainsi, Henry est le père de l'homme étrange ! Mais alors, il a des enfants et c'est un sorcier ! Et … pourquoi est ce qu'il pleure ? « Ce vieux est vraiment trop bizarre » soupira Harry en prenant le chemin vers Privet Drive.

**P**endant ce temps, Drago s'affala sur un canapé du salon de Zabini Blaise après une après midi à jouer au quidditch avec le propriétaire du salon.

Enfin, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de cette espèce de moldue au nom super bizarre (il ne se souvenait plus trop mais un truc du genre Héloïse ou Louise trop compliqué a retenir). Drago, ici, se sentait tout à fait à l'aise (Blaise hihi) dans une maison sans moldus débiles. Enfin, il était déjà tard et ses parents allaient l'attendre pour diner, il était donc tant de rentrer pour lui. Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'était qu'au moins son père avait ramené la moldue chez lui pendant qu'il était chez Blaise. D'ailleurs, son père avait aussi dût parler avec son grand père au sujet du mariage. Sa tante allait se marier avec un sorcier réputé avec un nom super bizarre vu son origine russe.

Drago décida de prendre congé au prés de Blaise et de rentrer chez lui. Il prit donc le chemin vers le manoir Malefoy.


	5. Retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à la réalité.**

Pour Harry, la suite de l'été n'eut rien d'exceptionnel. Évidemment lorsque ce jour-là il était rentré, son oncle était tellement en colère qu'Harry avait fini enfermé dans sa chambre tout l'été. C'était surement la cause principale de son été passablement ennuyeux. Maintenant, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : retourné au lycée. Cet endroit où enfin il était débarrassé de Dudley et du reste de sa troupe d'amis brutaux, immatures, arrogants, gorilleux et vraiment mais alors vraiment débiles.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée, plus que deux jours pour retourner dans le lycée du quartier, son petit paradis bis. Bis parce que bien sûr, Harry avait passé tout l'été à penser à ce vieil homme, ce vieux photographe. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps après une courte visite de son « fils ». « Fils » était un bien grand mot, jamais un fils n'aurait fait pleurer son père ainsi ! Ce Lucius, Harry le détestait. Il le détesté chaque jours un peu plus, chaque fois qu'il pensait au photographe. Il le haïssait de tout son être d'avoir osé faire pleurer un homme qui était bien trop aimable et bien trop bon pour ça.

Harry s'imaginait parfois à la place de Lucius, il aurait bien aimé être le fils du photographe … ou tout du moins le petit fils parce que le vieux était bien trop vieux pour être son père. Tout en pensant à ça, Harry se demandait s'ils s'étaient revus le fils indigne et le photographe. Il se demandait aussi ce que pensait Henry du fait qu'il ne soit pas revenu. Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, le photographe lui dirait tout simplement de reprendre son travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La première chose que ferrait Harry en sortant du lycée ce lundi, ça sera d'aller chez le photographe ! Il était si impatient …

Pour Drago, l'été avait été beaucoup plus intéressant. Tout d'abord, ces parents n'avaient pas r'adoptés de moldus, il se sentait enfin chez lui chez lui. En plus, l'été avait été riche en soirées et autres regroupements de jeunes sorciers riches et beaux garçons (ou belles filles). Drago ne se souvenait plus à combien de soirées il avait participé. Finalement, être un Malefoy est un sacré avantage : ça signifie être riche, être puissant et important, être invité à un tas de soirées, être admiré et surtout, le summum, être inaccessible. Drago avait adoré son été, depuis qu'il était majeur, ses parents le laissaient faire ce qu'il souhaitait et ça aussi c'était un sacré avantage.

La vie de jeune dandy qui vivait Drago lui allait parfaitement bien, il ne s'était jamais senti autant épanoui. Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'était pas du tout épanoui et encore moins à son avantage. La dernière soirée de l'été avait été une réussite … Drago était étendu de tout son long sur son lit, il avait un mal de tête à couper au couteau et il était constamment pris de nausées qui le faisait directement atterrir la tête dans les toilettes. Non vraiment, il n'était pas à son avantage. Cependant, Drago était ravi, il repensait à cette soirée mémorable où les trois tiers des invités avaient fini dans le même état que lui, il se souvenait de Nott qui essayer de marcher pour aller jusqu'au toilette, de Blaise qui avait abandonné les toilettes au profit d'un seau … Mais Drago repensait surtout à la soirée en elle-même où il avait fait baver les deux tiers des invités (filles et garçons confondus) en se trémoussant en un rythme endiablée avec sa meilleure amie. Il avait bien récolté une trentaine de rendez-vous et avait failli se faire embrasser … un nombre incalculable de fois.

Lundi avait enfin fini par arriver. Harry entamé sa terminale, Drago sa septième années. Tous les deux n'avaient plus qu'un an à faire avant la libération, la fin des études obligatoires et barbantes.

Drago était arrivé la veille à Poudlard via le Poudlard Express, il avait retrouvé tous ces amis et ils avaient fini ensemble de décuvés (C'est long a décuvés une soirée comme cela la). Drago n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller faire peur aux premières années, ni d'aller se moquer des griffys courageux à deux balles.

Harry s'était préparé la veille pour sa rentrée, il avait pris une maxi douche, il avait préparé des vêtements à peu près passable et c'était couché tôt pour être frai et dispo.

Ce matin-là, Drago et Harry avaient pris leur petit déjeuner en même temps. Puis Drago s'était dirigés vers son premier cours (botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles) et Harry avait couru jusqu'au lycée pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure.

La première journée de cours pour Drago se passa sans encombre. Pour Harry se fut un peu différent. Il était arrivé juste quand la directrice cette chère sorcière (comprendre Moldu vraiment affreuse) fermait les grilles. Il avait écopé d'une visite à son bureau après les cours pour « essayer de lui apprendre la ponctualité ». Harry avait pourtant fait des efforts ce matin ! Il avait mis son réveil un peu avant l'heure de se lever mais rien à faire, il avait lâchement abandonné la lutte contre son oreiller et il était resté au lit un peu trop longtemps. En plus, lui qui pensait avoir tout préparé la veille avait oublié de faire son sac...

Bref, il avait enfin trouvé son nom sur les grands panneaux de distribution des élèves par classe après 10 minutes de veine recherche (il regardait le tableau des littéraires). Cette année, il était en TES2 comme Terminal économique et sociale 2. Enfin, il avait réussi à trouver sa salle dans le bâtiment B (un vrai labyrinthe) après 10 autres minutes de recherche. Il était donc devant la porte fermé de sa salle de classe. Tout en frappant trois petits coups sur la porte et en ouvrant celle-ci en grand, il découvrit une marée de visages tournés vers lui et il se dit « être en retard le jour de la rentrée ça craint ».

« Excusez-moi pour le retard, madame la directrice m'a retenu lorsque je suis arrivé afin de m'entretenir sur quelques points importants de ma scolarité. » Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur vers la grande blonde qui lui servait de prof principale. Plusieurs de ces camarades rigolèrent et sa prof lui permis d'aller s'assoir en lui disant qu'elle était indulgente le jour de la rentrée mais que ça ne devait pas se reproduire (les autres profs d'Harry avaient eux aussi dis ça mais ils avaient tous fini par abandonner).

Harry parti donc s'assoir à côté d'un garçon qu'il pensait être un certain Antony. La prof commença par distribuer les carnets de liaison et par donner le nom de tous les professeurs. Harry en connaissait quelques-uns comme son prof d'anglais (Il était pas parti à la retraite ?) ou encore sa prof d'éco (un vrai dragon). Harry écoutait d'une oreille distante la liste des noms quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention dans les propos de la prof.

« Votre professeur de mathématique cette année sera (sourire) mon époux (rougissement) monsieur Malefoy... »


	6. Enfer et Paradis

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis un certain temps et je m'en excuse, mais à cause des études que j'ai entrepris, j'ai beaucoup de travail et donc, moins de temps pour écrire. Cependant, nous vous inquiétez pas, je continue d'écrire, sous les menaces de Lily Halloween qui se fait un plaisir de me rappeler que j'ai le devoir de continuer cette fic.

Bonne lecture ! et merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Enfer et Paradis**

Ainsi, le fils-sorcier-blond-indigne-cruel-prétention-arrogant-marié à une grande blonde du photographe était professeur de maths dans son lycée... Son prof de maths en plus … « Parfait ! » fut la première pensée de Harry. Il avait toujours était nul en maths, l'année dernière il avait fini l'année avec des 3/20 à tous ses contrôles, mais miraculeusement sa gentille prof de maths, mademoiselle Vannes, avait monté sa moyenne a 6 au lieu de 3, après qu'Harry soit allait la voir. Il avait en effet attendu que tout le monde soient sortis de la salle pour s'approcher du bureau sur lequel était installer la charmante mademoiselle Vannes et avec son plus beau sourire charmeur, il avait fait augmenter sa note de quelques points. Cela n'avait pas était très dur, il lui avait suffit de ... Bref, je m'éloigne du sujet, revenons à nos dragons.

Ce Malefoy-tête de … (celui qui trouve un rime, qu'il me poste une reviews parce que moi j'ai pas trouver xD ) allait vivre un enfer. Harry élaborait déjà dans sa tête un plan démoniaque pour venger le vieux de l'attitude de son fils indigne, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas la sonnerie du lycée qui annonçait la fin de la journée. Il sursauta donc quand toutes les chaises raclèrent le sol de la salle lorsque leurs heureux propriétaires levèrent leurs popotins pour s'enfuir du lycée.

Ce fut pour Harry un signe ! Il rangea en hâte ses affaires et parti en courant vers la sortie du lycée. Il était déjà a mis chemin entre le lycée et la boutique de photographie lorsqu'il se rappela son rendez vous avec la directrice. Harry s'arrêta net. Entre le photographe et la vieille directrice laide, grosse et méchante il fallait choisir …

Après une demi seconde de réflexion, Harry reparti en courant, dans la direction opposée au lycée, vers la petite boutique du photographe.

« FERME POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE »

Ces mots étaient placardés sur la porte de la boutique, en gros, en rouge, pour que tout le monde le voit. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient qu'Harry vienne, ils étaient là spécialement pour lui, pour qu'il sache qu'il ne verrait pas la personne à laquelle il s'était tellement attaché. Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête, ils avaient la voix de Malefoy-fils-indigne. Harry était resté plusieurs minutes devant la pancarte, espérant peut être que ce serait une blague, que Henry sortirait de derrière la boutique en se moquant de lui. Mais voilà, il ne sortait pas. Et puis qu'est ce que ça voulait dire « pour une durée indéterminée » ? Ils n'auraient pas pu expliquer pourquoi c'était fermé ? Harry relu une dernière fois ces mots, il sentait a présent comme un poids dans son ventre, il avait la gorge nouée. C'était tout ce qu'il avait attendu, pendant presque deux mois.

Non attendez un peu ! Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça, c'était pas son genre. Harry regarda sa montre, 16h43, s'il se dépêchait il arriverait avant le retour de son cochon … pardon, cousin. Il pourrait alors emprunter son ordinateur, se connecter à internet et chercher l'adresse du vieux. C'était possible, il connaissait son nom, son prénom et … c'est tout mais « faut pas perdre espoir » dixit une célèbre citation tiré du vocabulaire enrichie de Harry Potter.

Harry reparti donc en courant vers la maison qu'il habitait (plus pour longtemps il l'espérait). Arrivé à 16h56, sur l'ordinateur du cochon, à 17h06, sur internet, à 17h09, voyons voir … Il tapa l'adresse du site adéquat pour chercher des adresses et numéros de téléphone « Malefoy Henry », petit moment de stress à 17h14 lorsque le stupide chat du voisin se pris la fenêtre de la maison, recherche terminée « pas de résultat », « ET MEEEERDE ! », il était 17h16.

« Réfléchi Harry, réfléchi... Si tu trouve pas le vieux … cherche le fils ! », il tapa donc « Malefoy Lucius » recherche, recherche … « Pas de résultat, veuillez donner plus d'informations » … Harry fit un effort sur-humain pour rester calme et ne pas balancer l'ordinateur par la fenêtre, il était 17h29, son cousin n'allait plus tarder. Harry prit donc la décision d'abandonner là l'ordinateur et d'aller réfléchir à une solution affalés sur son lit.

C'était la bonne décision, à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la chambre de son cousin, qu'il entendit celui ci arrivait en beuglant avec ses amis. Harry était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre lorsque le téléphone sonna, il prit l'initiative de courir vers le téléphone et de s'emparer du combiné afin de répondre avant Dudley.

« - Allo ?

- Bonjour, ici la directrice du lycée Edmond Lafoche, pourrais je parler avec monsieur Dursley s'il vous plait ?

- C'est lui même, que voulez vous ? Si ça concerne Potter, ne vous fatiguez pas, je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Cela concerne en effet le jeune Potter monsieur mais vous ne devriez pas en avoir 'rien à faire' ! Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, étant arrivé au lycée avec 2 minutes de retard, je l'ai convoqué dans mon bureau afin de lui expliquer l'importance de la ponctualité (Harry de l'autre coté du combiné, s'amusait à faire des grimaces horribles a l'intention de la directrice) cependant, ignorant ma convocation, il est sorti du lycée sans passer par mon bureau.

- Oh vraiment ? (faux étonnement), ce garçon est incorrigible ! Assurez vous que dès qu'il revient il recevra une correction adaptée ! Maintenant, je suis occupé à m'empiffrer avec mon fils adoré alors s'il vous plait, laissez nous tranquille ! » Et il raccrocha.

S'étouffant a moitié pour ne pas exploser de rire, il monta dans sa chambre ou enfin, il put laisser libre court à son hilarité. Ça lui apprendra à la vieille grosse de vouloir appeler chez les Dursley, Harry espérait qu'au moins ça lui ferait passer l'envie de retenter l'expérience. Il faudrait bien sur faire en sorte que Vernon ne s'approche jamais de la directrice, mais pour cela il suffirait à Harry de laisser sous entendre que la directrice était une amoureuse des sorciers. Avec ça, aucun doute que jamais l'oncle Vernon ne s'approcherait de la directrice, il avait envers les sorciers une haine impressionnante surement du à sa haine de tout ce qui n'était pas normal. A se demander comment il faisait pour vivre dans un monde où sorciers et moldus cohabitaient et où il n'était pas rare de croiser une chouette avec un colis dans les pattes en plein jour.

Ça faisait bien ½ heure (pour une fois qu'il n'était pas précis) qu'Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de trouver l'adresse de son vieil ami lorsque soudain une petit ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête. L'idée miracle lui était tombée du ciel, l'idée qu'il attendait avait fait son apparition. Il venait d'avoir l'idée la plus géniale pour enfin trouver le numéro d'Henry ! Il allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir mettre son plan a exécution mais tant pis, il avait attendu 2 mois pour revoir le vieux, il pouvait bien attendre 1 ou 2 jours de plus (pas plus de 2 jours par contre).

C'est avec un plan tout frais échafaudé qu'il descendit diner avec les Dursley.


	7. Un franc succès

Voila enfin, un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews; les ajouts aux alertes ou aux favoris !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : un franc succès.**

Un fiasco. Voila un assez bref résumé du plan de Harry. Jamais on n'avait connu tel fiasco, pensait Harry pendant sa troisième heure de colle de suite.

Ce plan était pourtant voué à un avenir prometteur ! Si seulement face de rat n'avait pas était là…

Le matin, Harry s'était levé frais comme un … gardon. Il avait attendu avec impatience que vienne l'heure de déjeuner au lycée pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Enfin, l'heure tant attendu montra le bout de son nez, et alors Harry se précipita hors de la classe, attendit qu'il n'y est plus personne dans les couloirs, et déclencha l'alarme incendie. Jusque là, son plan fonctionnait a merveille.

L'alarme incendie, dans un lycée aussi mal organisé, à l'heure du déjeuner, c'était le chaos. Personne ne remarquerait l'absence d'un élève, et surtout l'absence de Harry. Celui ci en profita pour se ruer vers la salle des enseignants, après vérification (personne à droite, personne à gauche, personne dans la salle), il entra.

La salle principale était déserte. Harry se faufila jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, personne ne l'empêcherait de retrouver le vieux ! Il entra sans difficulté dans le bureau de la directrice, et entreprit de rechercher les renseignements dont il avait besoin, c'est-à-dire, les dossiers personnels de monsieur et madame Malefoy.

L'alarme sonnait toujours à l'extérieur, parfais. Les dossiers des profs étaient en vue, la lettre M … Trouvé ! Malefoy femme et homme. Parfait, il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver leurs adresses, numéro de téléphone, quelque chose !

Pendant que Harry fouillait, il découvrit que Malefoy et Malefoy avaient un fils, Drago … Quel nom étrange, rigolo même, Harry se permit même de pouffer.

« - C'est mon prénom qui te fait rire ? »

Harry se figea. Il se retourna lentement et respira mieux quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un jeune homme.

« - Pour demander ça, je suppose que tu es le fils Malefoy ?

- - Bien vu, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- - Rien de bien intéressant, il y a peut être un incendie, tu devrais descendre … Dis Harry en tentant désespérément de faire rentrer la feuille contenant les infos des Malefoy dans sa poche arrière sans que l'autre ne se doute de rien

- - Bien vu, le coup de l'alarme, je propose qu'on descende ensemble, je parie que tu n'as rien à faire la …

- - Tss, exactement comme ton père, aussi hautain et désagréable. T'inquiète, j'vais retrouvé mon chemin tout seul, c'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal ici. Au fait, je m'appelle Anthony Dacosta si jamais te prend l'envie d'informer la directrice que j'étais dans son bureau. »

Et sur ce, il sortit. Il avait oublié de lui demandé ce qu'il faisait là, mais tant pis, ils se recroiseraient bien un jour, il lui demandera à ce moment la.

Son plan était parfais, il avait les informations nécessaires pour retrouver Henry et il ne s'était même pas fais prendre. Si jamais l'autre venait à le dénoncer, il n'avait pas le bon nom … son plan était parfait !

Enfin … pas si parfait malheureusement. Drago, cette stupide fouine (Harry trouvait qu'il avait une tête de fouine) avait trouvé l'idée extra de dire le nom, un nom inventé que personne ne trouva sur les registres de l'école, et en plus, cette andouille, avait fait une description. C'était mort : un garçon arrogant avec les cheveux en bataille noir, les yeux verts, d'environ 17 ou 18 ans, il n'y en avait pas trente. Et bien sur tout le monde reconnut dans cette description le pauuuvre Harry qui n'avait rien fait pour une fois...

Il avait donc était convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice, le corps enseignant réunis au grand complet pour l'occasion, avec une fouine en arrière plan, avait discuté de son cas. L'avait condamné et avait décidé que pour lui, se serait conseil de discipline et 5 heures de colles toutes les semaines jusqu'au conseil.

Harry était donc là, assis sur une pauvre chaise, en train de ruminer de sombres pensées contre le mec aux cheveux blanc et à tête de fouine pour la troisième heure consécutive. Il avait mal au derrière, il avait faim, il était fatigué et son plan avait était un fiasco … Mais … non pas tout à fait ! Son plan avait été un franc succès au contraire ! Il avait dans sa poche la clé de son salut ! (il n'exagère même pas). Triomphant, il se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à tirer la feuille de sa poche quand il se sentit transpercer par un regard gris glacial et se rassit en maudissant l'homme qui le surveillait, Malefoy père.

« Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas là pour rester assis, je crois que vous avez du travail à faire.

- - Excusez moi monsieur, je suis très occupé, je n'ai pas le temps de faire le travail que le corps enseignant m'a injustement donné.

- - Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ? Demanda son professeur, septique.

- - Je regarde le temps passer.

- - Faites votre travail Potter ! »

Ce gamin, il était insupportable. Tellement plein d'arrogance, il se croyait intelligent, il se croyait cool mais il était pitoyable. Lucius le détestait depuis le jour où ils s'étaient vus dans la boutique de son père. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais en entendre parler, mais voilà qu'il était un de ses élèves, qu'il était chargé de le surveiller et qu'en plus, son père n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui.


	8. ÔÔ

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Merci de lire mon histoire ! C'est vrai que Drago n'apparaissait pas beaucoup, mais le voila enfin ;)_

_Et oui, il n'est pas du touuuut narcissique !_

_Désolée, je mets du temps à écrire, la fac oblige ^^ Et l'inspiration manque en ce moment mais je vais faire des efforts !_

_(Commentaire de la bêta : an cas de faute, me prévenir s'il vous plaît ! Bonne lecture et merci ! =P)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Ô.Ô**

**Point de vue - Lucius Malefoy**

Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que ce soit à lui de s'occuper des heures de colle ? Ce garçon lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il gribouiller des dessins sur sa feuille d'exercice au lieu de gribouiller les réponses aux problèmes mathématiques qui lui étaient posé. Lucius s'en fichait royalement, lui corrigeait ses premiers copies, c'était le garçon qui allait avoir des problèmes, pas lui.

De temps en temps, Lucius jetait un coup d'œil à Harry. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi son père s'était autant attaché à ce vaurien. Lucius renifla avec dédain.

« -Très élégant Monsieur. Répliqua Harry

- Faite votre travail et taisez vous.

- Pendant les heures de colle, on nous demande de rester assis ici pendant des heures, il n'est écrit nul par que l'élève collé doit se taire, Monsieur.

- Mais l'élève collé doit faire son travail Potter

- D'accord, je ferais mon travail. Mais répondez à ma question d'abord monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas humain n'est ce pas ? »

Lucius stoppa net son mouvement, ouvrit grand les yeux et regarde Harry. Pourquoi demandait-il cela ? Avait-il découvert son secret ? Impossible ! Ça faisait 20 ans qu'il travaillé en temps que professeur et jamais personne n'avait découvert son secret, jamais ! Alors ça ne pouvez pas être ce gamin qui allait le dévoiler au grand jour. Lucius regarda encore le dernier des Potter et demanda enfin,

« - Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Monsieur, ça fait 3h que vous êtes assis là à corriger vos copies et vous n'avez pas bougé une seule fois, vous ne vous êtes pas pleins de besoins naturels urgents, ni d'avoir faim. C'est à peine si vous bougez, même les sorciers ont besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, n'est ce pas ? Moi je rêve qu'une seule chose, pouvoir me lever pour aller enfin au toilette, j'ai l'impression que ma vessie va exploser et je ne sens plus mes fesses.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous des incapables comme vous et votre père Potter ! Répliqua férocement Lucius

- Vous connaissez mon père ?

- Retournez à votre travail.

- Non ! Vous me dites que vous connaissez mon père et vous voulez que je retourne au travail ? Jamais, dites-moi comment il était ? Et dites-moi enfin ce que vous êtes ! »

Insupportable, vraiment insupportable ce Potter, tout comme son père. Un autre bon à rien, heureusement le monde en était enfin débarrassé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il n'avait pas bougé depuis 3 heures, il devait faire plus attention à ce genre de détail. Lucius commençait à avoir mal à la tête, même à lui ça lui arrivait, et le gamin continuait de gueuler dans son coin, qu'est ce qu'il disait ? « Et pour l'amour du ciel, qu'avez vous fait de votre père ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il pleurait à cause de vous ! Je veux le voir ! Je suis sûre que je tiens plus à lui que vous ! ».

S'en était trop, c'est vrai que Lucius n'avait jamais approuvé la décision de son père de se marier avec une humaine moldue, mais il restait son père et ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour son bien !

Lucius grogna, se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Potter. Il allait enfin en finir avec la dynastie Potter, le monde allait enfin être débarrassé de ces minables traites à leur sang. Lucius attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna vers la sortie de la salle. La colère envenimé son sang, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'absurdité de son geste. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vider Potter de son sang, le vider, le tuer et qu'enfin il soit libre. Il sentait sous sa poigne Harry se débattre mais il était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il continua à le trainé vers la porte de la salle.

Lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec sa femme, Narcissa. Doucement, sa femme posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa à l'intérieur de la salle, elle ferma la porte et fit lâcher le bras de Harry à son mari, toujours doucement avec un gentil sourire.

« - Chéri, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement le morde et en finir avec lui.

- Mais nous serions enfin débarrasser du dernier des Potter !

- Calme-toi s'il te plait. Tu es en colère, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Si tu fais ça, notre secret sera découvert. Allez Lucius, assis toi, respire un coup, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre alors reste calme. »

**Point de vue - Harry.**

Ce mec était fou ! Complètement dingue ! Et Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dés que Malefoy version vieux l'avait lâché, il s'était éloigné le plus possible. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, il faisait trop peur, Harry pouvait presque voir les ondes de colère émané de son corps. Il s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne …

Madame Malefoy s'éloigna de son mari et partit ouvrir la fenêtre, un courant d'air frais se fit sentir et Harry frissonna. Il regardait, silencieux, se dérouler devant ses yeux une scène qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il regarde Monsieur Malefoy se lever, et failli percuter sa mâchoire contre le carrelage quand il vit son visage : Malefoy n'avait plus rien d'humain, pour de vrai cette fois. Ses yeux avait pris une teinte rouge bordeaux, il était devenu encore plus pâle et ses incisives avait triplé de taille. Il n'était pas humain … Malefoy était un vampire !

La peur grandit dans le corps d'Harry, jamais on ne lui avait appris à réagir face à un vampire. Il savait juste que les vampires n'étaient pas catholiques. Harry se leva lentement et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Les Malefoy ne le regardaient pas, madame était trop occupée à calmer monsieur. « Oui oui c'est ça continuez à le calmer pendant que je me barre d'ici vite fait » fut la seule pensée cohérente de Harry. Le reste du temps, le mot « Vampire » défilait dans son esprit de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Harry arriva finalement à la porte, il tenta de l'ouvrir sans un bruit, les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux vampires de la salle. Madame avait parlé de « notre secret », ça voulait dire qu'elle aussi n'était pas humaine. Et Drago alors ? Vampire aussi supposa Harry. Il tenta donc d'ouvrir la porte sans un bruit, c'était sans compter sur le manque d'entretien des portes du lycée, dès que Harry fit bouger la porte, celle ci émit un magnifique grincement digne des films d'épouvante. Le couple se tourna vers lui, Harry sentit la frayeur s'emparer de lui. Il ouvrit grand la porte et parti en courant dans les couloirs du lycée. A cette heure là, il n'y avait plus personne au lycée, même pas la directrice, pour une fois que Harry avait besoin d'elle.

Harry courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et courut vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il n'avait plus qu'à tourner à l'angle et il serait sortit, Harry courut plus vite encore, jamais il n'avait courut aussi vite. L'amour donne des ailes, pour lui c'était la peur, chacun son truc.

Harry tourna à l'angle du couloir désert et alors qu'il voyait déjà la sortie, il percuta de plein fouet ce qui sur le coup ressemblait à un rocher.

**Point de vue - Drago.**

Ça faisait bien 20 minutes que Drago attendait le retour de sa mère. Assis dans la voiture, la musique dans les oreilles, Drago regardait le soleil se coucher derrière les vieux bâtiments du lycée moldu de ses parents. Sa mère avait dit vouloir régler une affaire rapidement avec son père. Drago avait bien vu qu'elle était inquiète, jamais elle n'avait grillé autant de feux rouges. Après 20 minutes assis dans la voiture, Drago s'était lassé. Il s'était donc décidé à partir à la recherche de ses parents. C'est pas qu'il était impatient, mais il voulait rentrer chez lui, la rentrée a Poudlard était dans peu de temps et Drago n'avait pas encore refait sa garde robe en entier. Le prince de Serpentard ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard avec la même garde robe que l'année passée. C'était ça, avoir la classe.

Il s'était donc décidé à partir rappeler à sa mère que les vêtements, ça n'attendait pas.

Toujours de très bonne humeur, Drago grogna quand le portail du lycée ne voulu pas s'ouvrir, il ne céda même pas sous ses insultes et nombreux coup de pied. Drago regarda le portail devant lui, il était haut. Il regarde des deux côtés de la rue, c'était désert. Drago fléchit un peu les genoux et sauta, pour atterrir sur le portail, puis de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas un minable portail de 2 mètres de haut qui allait lui résister, on est vampire ou on ne l'est pas. Il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel sa mère avait disparu.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il percuta un gamin courant à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Drago ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais le gamin s'effondra par terre de tout son long. Drago examina le visage de l'ingrat qui l'avait bousculé, cheveux noir en bataille, yeux verts, c'était Potter. Drago prit alors son air le plus dédaigneux.

« - Excuse-moi, dit précipitamment Harry avant de se lever, de regarder en arrière et de se diriger vers la sortie. Drago pouvait sentir la peur entourer le garçon, il aimait ce sentiment. Il semblait qu'Harry avait découvert le secret de la famille Malefoy.

- Tu pense aller ou comme ça ?

- Euh … Je … Harry regarda enfin son interlocuteur. Il recula précipitamment lorsqu'il reconnu Drago. Je rentre chez moi, désolé de t'avoir bousculé.

- Ne sois pas bête Potter, tu crois que je peux te laisser partir tranquillement après ce que tu as découvert ?

- Je ne sais rien d'accord, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Harry recula encore de quelques pas vers la sortie. En cet instant, il avait perdu toute son arrogance, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Drago pouffa et sourit du coin des lèvres.

- Tu penses que je vais te croire ? ».

**Point de vue - Harry **

A ce moment, les parents Malefoy descendirent les dernières marches et s'approchèrent de leurs fils. Harry, pris de panique, courut vers la sortie, il avait poussé la porte, il allait pour la franchir quand il sentit un bras entourer son torse et tirer vers le reste du corps qui accompagné le bras en question. Harry se figea, par la taille du corps qui le retenait, il comprit que c'était Monsieur Malefoy qui l'avait retenu. Harry repris ses esprits, il tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras pour le faire lâcher prise mais c'était peine perdue. Soudain, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, il sentit un souffle chaud s'approchait de sa nuque et ouvrit la bouche en grand pour hurler sa douleur lorsqu'il senti des dents s'enfoncer dans sa nuque mais sa voix était resté coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Harry sentit le froid l'envahir et puis, plus rien, le néant s'empara de son esprit.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez moi votre avis !_


End file.
